Friends Reunite
by kitsunemajin
Summary: What if Walter's teacher had been a vampire who'd disappeared after WWII? What if she came back to annoy her old student and teacher? Rated for language.
1. Home Again

Don't own Hellsing so there. Astra is mine. Short Hellsing Fic. What if the one who taught him was a vampire who'd disappeared a few days after WWII? What would happen if she came back to torment her old student and her teacher? Flames are welcome, better to toast marshmallows.

Friends Reunited

Astra quietly snuck behind the edge of the Hellsing mansion. Her blood red eyes were glued to the third window on the second floor. That was the kid's room; he'd been there for the past three hours. It was midnight, but he wasn't asleep, not that it surprised the vampire, he was a stubborn person. As quietly as she could, she snuck into the mansion. The last time she'd been inside the Hellsing Mansion was over 50 years ago, and she wanted to treasure it.

Though she was, by nature, a patient person, she couldn't wait for sunrise. Earlier that evening she had decided to let the Hellsing know that she was still out there, and to annoy both her student and her teacher. It hadn't been too hard to slip past the guards and scale the fence. She was young, at least by vampire standards.

Slowly, time passed and she glanced down at her watch. It was nine. _Wow, _she thought, _that was quick._ And with that, she pulled a hat on and a manila envelope out of her pocket. Then, as silently as she could, she stood up and carefully opened the closet door.

No one was in the hallway so she quietly crept out. Then she headed toward the stairs. If the place had stayed the same, the office of the one in charge would be just a few doors down from the top of the stairs. This time she was lucky, it was.

"Message." She said as she opened the door.

A young woman with blond hair and piercing blue eyes stared at her from the desk near the back of the room. Taking the room in quickly, she could tell it was different since when she'd last been there. Of course it would be, the last time she'd been in the office was fifty years ago.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" The blond woman asked furiously from behind her desk. "How did you get in?"

"I do believe you are Sir Hellsing?" Astra ignored the young woman's reaction, she'd expected it.

"What the hell do you want?" The young woman looked a little pale, almost fearful.

"To speak with the leader of the Hellsing Organization."

"I am she."

"Well it is good to see a female is in charge. I hate the men."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Astra, former Hellsing member."

"How could you be a former member, you're so young."

"Not as young as you may think." She handed the young Hellsing the envelope.

"What's this?" She asked, opening it and pulling out a few sheets of paper.

"Information. There is a vampire cult hiding out in London. They've been killing people by the dozens. If it keeps up, then they'll have an entire army of ghouls within the week."

"How did you come across this?"

"I get around."

"Well, I must thank you. Please, tell me, former Hellsing member Astra, when did you serve here? I could pull up your file and you could join again."

"I'm sorry, but it was destroyed in the bombing of London during the World War."

"That was over fifty years ago. You couldn't have been alive then. No human-"

"What about half human?"

"What?"

"I'll let your imagination figure it out, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing." With that, Astra gave a curt bow and turned to leave.

"I don't believe I can allow you to go anywhere when you have left my master's question unanswered." A cool, familiar voice said behind her.

"I'll let you tell her, Dad." Astra replied, turning around to see Alucard standing next to Sir Integra.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sir Integra asked, furious.

"I am the daughter of the one you call Alucard, better known as Count Dracula.'' Astra told the young woman before looking at her father. "I was a member of Hellsing for forty-seven years. During those years, I trained numerous hunters, including the Angel of Death. I left the organization in 1950 when your Grandfather in every sense, kicked me out. Apparently he didn't like my methods of training and I also believe he thought I was dangerous. He did try to kill me after the war, so I disappeared. Now I am back, hopeful that this new generation of Hellsing will be a little more open-minded."

"You trained Walter?"

"Yes, he was a challenge, but in the end, all that bullshit was worth it."

"I was a difficult teen wasn't I?" The voice of an elderly man came from the shadows. "I came up, Sir Hellsing, because I noticed that Alucard had failed to have his breakfast."

"Good to see you again kid." Astra said as Walter emerged from the shadows.

"What is going on Walter?" Sir Hellsing demanded, still confused.

"This is Astra, my old teacher." Walter told the young Hellsing as he stood next to her desk. "She trained me in hunting. Don't be alarmed; she is quite harmless as long as you do not get on her bad side. I can speak from personal experience."

"So everything she says is true?" Sir Integra asked.

"Yes." Walter replied, looking at his old teacher.

Astra sat on the roof of the Hellsing Mansion, looking at the stars. The cool night air turned her normally pale cheeks rosy, and made her breathe come out it puffs of steam. Her long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore loose fitting jeans and a sweatshirt.

Then she heard the door behind her open, but didn't bother to look back. A figure sat next to her and sighed.

"So where have you been all these years Astra?" Walter asked her.

"New Orleans, Las Vegas, all over America."

"Sir Integra said she wants you to start teaching here."

"That's going to be fun, as long as there is no one like you here."

A chuckle escaped the Angel of Death.

"One mischief maker enough?" He teased.

"Hell yeah, you were more trouble than you were worth. Almost killed you a couple times."

"I'm not surprised. I was a little bit of a pain."

"Little is an understatement. Pain in the ass is more like it."

"But you never gave up on me."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because, you were different from all the others. You had skill, all you had to do was figure out how to use it and become a little more disciplined. Took me close to a year but I did get you on the right path."

"Yes you did."

They were both silent for a moment, just enjoying the cool night. Then, Astra grabbed a rock from the roof and chucked it behind them. There was a thud.

"Don't try to sneak up on me Dad." Astra said to the cool night air.

"I didn't plan to." Alucard materialized next to her.

"Bull shit."

"I do believe it is sad when one's own daughter doesn't believe him."

"I agree." Walter added.

"I have an excuse." Astra stood up for herself. "He is a crazed lunatic."

"You have had way to much time to think." Alucard chided his daughter.

"Get used to it Dad, plus now I'm working here."

"Damn."

With that, the three old friends stopped talking and just stared up at the sky, trying to make up for the lost fifty years.

Author's Note: I know I said I'd get another story out, but I decided to make another short one. I will work on a long one, but will keep trying to put short ones out. Hope you liked. Please review!


	2. Dangerious Mission

I don't own Hellsing, Astra is mine. Reviews encouraged, flames mean more s'mores.

Astra's first mission after rejoining Hellsing. She gets in to a tight spot. Will Walter and Alucard be able to save her before it's too late?

Slowly, ever so slowly, Astra crept through the hallway. Her eyes were wide open and darted around. Then the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall. She aimed her gun and fired.

"Dumb asses, you're all dead!" She yelled at the group of new recruits at the Hellsing Training Center. "Now who here can tell me what they did wrong?"

"Umm...." A young man with blue eyes and blond hair began. "We didn't shoot."

"Why?" She asked sharply.

"We didn't think-"

"I'm not surprised, it seems you have no brains. Training over, get out of my sight." Astra turned and strode away from the group of men.

"You should have been kinder to them." Walter told her as she exited the laser area.

"Why, so they'll go soft? I'm training them no different than I did you." She replied, wiping her face with a towel.

Walter sighed and handed her a bottle of water. A few minutes later Astra headed toward the door before Walter stopped her.

"Sir Integra wanted to see you." He informed her.

"Fun." Astra groaned as she headed toward the young Hellsing's office.

She made her way up the stairways and through the winding corridors. Over the past few weeks, she'd been the head of training for Hellsing. Most of the time she trained morons, none really special. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed training Walter. That had been a challenge and she thrived on challenges. Now most of the time she was bored. This generation was slow and stupid, horrible as students and hunters.

Finally she found herself at the doors of Sir Hellsing's office. Sighing, she pushed open the doors and entered. She saw Sir Integra sitting at her desk looking at some places. Astra went inside and shut the doors behind her. Sir Integra looked up at her.

"I'm glad you are here." She said, "we are short a few hunters. Are the recruits ready?"

"Only if you want to send us all to hell." Astra replied.

"I see, then I need you to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"We have a mission. A vampire clan has been discovered in the forests outside London. You and Alucard are to exterminate them."

"Alright, at least now I won't be bored. These recruits are stupid and boring. Plus I haven't had fun in a long time."

Astra sat on a tree branch in the midst of a large forest. Trees spread as far as the eye could see. She sighed and peered into the growing darkness. There was no sign of the vampire clan Sir Integra had spoken about and she was starting to think it was a hoax.

_Sir Integra wouldn't have sent us out here if she'd thought there wasn't a threat._ Alucard spoke into her mind.

_I know Dad, but this is kind of suspicious, even you have to admit that._ She thought.

_We will wait a while longer. I think-_

That thought wave was cut off as something hard hit Astra on the back of the head and she lost her balance. She plummeted toward the ground. Once she hit the ground, she felt her ankle snap. Everything became blurry for the vampire and slowly, everything went black.

_Where am I?_ Astra thought as she came too. She was inside a large dungeon like room. Slowly, she shook her head and then realized that she was tied to a cold metal slab. Astra shivered.

A light came from a high stairway at the opposite side of the room. She was still out of it and didn't notice the man in a lab coat come down the stairs. He was in his fifties with gray hair and wrinkled skin. A devilish smile was plastered on his face as he came into Astra's line of vision.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. "And where am I?"

"Hush devil." The man chided. "You shall be back with your King Satan soon."

"What?" At this she was alarmed.

"Vampires shall be sent back to the pits of hell. But first you must relive your despicable life demon."

With that, the man moved toward her arm and produced a syringe from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" She strained against the restraints, trying to get away from the needle.

"You will go back to where you belong. I am sorry that the demons stole your life from you." The man told her as he stuck the needle in her arm.

Astra immediately became dizzy and a little disorientated. Everything started becoming fuzzy and slowly, everything became black.

"Sir Integra." Alucard gritted through his teeth. "Astra has disappeared."

"Get back here now." Integra's voice came over the phone. "We need to regroup and find out what the hell this thing is."

"Yes Master." Alucard then hung up the phone.

Suddenly, the ancient vampire punched the large oak tree next to him. Tears threatened to flow from his blood red eyes. His daughter had disappeared, right under his nose. What hurt him was that he wasn't able to save her. Everything in him wanted to ignore Sir Integra's orders and find her, but he knew he couldn't. She was right, they had to regroup.

Sighing, he looked up at the waxing moon before heading back toward the Hellsing Mansion.

Author's Note: Sort of a cliffy. Wanted to get something out. Will do my best to work on the next chapter, can't guarantee anything though..... Happy Halloween!!!!


	3. The Drug

Friends Reunite

I don't own Hellsing, so don't sue me. Astra is mine though. Reviews happy author, flames s'mores!!!

Hopefully will finish Astra's mission and will see a happy ending. Can't guarantee it though. Evil smirk.

"Wake up Astra!" A rough hand shook her.

"Huh, what?" Astra rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

In front of her was Sir Arthur Hellsing. He looked quite upset and she knew that she was in for a beating.

"What did I do this time?" She asked before he could speak.

"You were supposed to be down at training a half hour ago."

"No I wasn't." Then she looked at the clock. "Shit."

"You're new recruit is waiting for you." He told her as she hurriedly got dressed. "Name is Walter Dorne. Kid from London."

"When you say kid do you mean twenties?"

"He's fourteen."

Astra froze and then slowly turned to face Sir Hellsing.

"You mean to tell me that you're now bringing kids into this war."

"I'm not a kid." A voice from the doorway said.

She turned to see a teenage boy standing in the doorway. He had piercing blue eyes and black hair. His clothes were ragged, suggesting street life. The boy looked as if he'd had a tough life and an attitude to match. Mentally, her eyebrows rose.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked him.

"No one was coming down so I thought I'd find my new teacher myself. I was hoping for a powerful vampire hunter," he began to walk toward her and circle her. "But I guess all I got was a lousy she demon."

"Stand at attention." Astra ordered him sharply.

Walter stood still but not at attention.

"I told you to stand at attention kid." Her voice was icy.

He slowly stood at attention, though the look on his face showed he didn't like it.

"I am your superior officer." She growled, slowly moving forward, allowing her eyes to become a little redder. "And you will listen to me. I have been a part of Hellsing since before you were born. Now get your ass down to the training area and wait for me there."

Walter glared at her and made his way out of the room.

"Well," Sir Hellsing said as Astra laced up her boots. "Now you know why I wanted you to train him. You will get along nicely."

Astra glared at him and then headed down to the training center, unaware of what Walter would put her through.

"When exactly did she disappear?" Sir Hellsing asked the vampire that stood in front of her.

"Ten minutes ago." Alucard replied, not really paying any attention.

"Did you sense anything?"

"Hmm?"

''Are you even listening to me Alucard?" She demanded.

"I do believe," Walter said as he appeared from the shadows. "That he is worried about Astra, I know I am."

"Astra can take care of herself. She's a vampire, related to Alucard."

"Also half human." Walter reminded her. "She is just as venerable as we are if you know where."

"What do you mean?"

"Astra," Alucard began. "Is the daughter of a prostitute, raised in a monastery, so holy objects have no effect on her. But if she goes anywhere near a-"

"A what?" Sir Integra was impatient.

"There was," Walter finished what Alucard started. "A large group during the war that created creatures, vampires and werewolves. When Astra, Alucard, and myself were sent to destroy them, they used a certain gas on us. It only affected Astra, and seemed to remind her of a memory, a past experience, that she would relive. While that happened, the particles of the gas were destroying her body. She almost died. Now, it is possible that the recipe for the gas survived."

"That is her only weakness?"

"Yes."

"Then there can't be anything to worry about. There is such a low chance that whoever captured her-"

"No," Alucard interrupted her. "I sensed him after she was gone. He was thinking about sending all of the demons back to hell, that he was sorry that she had been taken from her life and that he was going to send her to heaven." Tears threatened to fall from the ancient vampire's eyes as he hid himself in the shadows, away from the gaze of the others.

_Astra, please my daughter, fight it. Please return to me safe._

"Stand straight!" Astra barked at Walter.

The young man frowned as he fought off different objects that had been thrown at him. He'd been training under her for a week and already he was giving her a headache. He whined, complained and bad mouthed her. She had to contain herself from killing him. Sighing, she watched as he made his way through the next part of the obstacle course.

Walter weaved and dodged at the perfect moments, gracefully. As much as she hated to admit it, he was good, and had great potential, only of course, if he could get his ego out of the way.

"Good," she said as he stood on the other side of the obstacle course, panting. "Now do it again."

"What?" He glared at her.

"Out in the real world you need to be ready to do that course ten times. I'm being nice kid."

"Bitch," She heard him mumble under his breath.

Astra ignored him. She knew his tricks now. He just wanted to see her angry, but she wouldn't let him have that satisfaction. If she did, than it meant that he had won. It was a battle of wills between the two and so far, she was winning. Sighing, she watched him do the course again, just as perfectly as the first time.

There was a knock on the door of Sir Integra's office door. A servant came in and handed her a letter. Alucard and Walter watched anxiously as she opened it and read it. She took a deep breath before looking up at them. Their eyes searched her face, but found no answers. Finally she spoke.

"Someone named Farley. He says that it is his mission to rid the Earth of all demons. Astra is his first victim, or as he puts it, cleansing. From the tone of this letter, he has already killed her or is planning to. We must act now."

''I agree." Walter said.

"Let's go." Alucard walked toward the door and hopefully closer to saving his daughter.

"Almost done my pretty." Farley said to the sleeping Astra.

She had been under the drug for close to twenty hours and it was starting to work. Her breathing was beginning to get labored and her skin was becoming paler. He was extremely glad that his grandfather had given him the recipe to kill vampires, or at least her.

According to him, she was one of the strongest vampires in existence. It was rumored that she defeated the Nazi's strongest monster. Farley didn't know if it were true or not, but was almost jumping in joy for how she was reacting to the drug. She was dying and he knew that when the Nazis finally regained power, he would get a metal.

_Sleep sweet demon. You're time on Earth will end soon. I am sorry this creature did this to you. You are such a pretty girl. I would love to make you mine, but it could never happen for I am your prey. All I can do for you pretty one is to send you back to the Prince of Demons, your maker. Farwell my sweet girl._

Author's Note: I love cliffies!!! Next part will be out soon. I hope.


	4. Gates of Hell

Friends Reunite

Gates of Hell

I don't own Hellsing, Astra is mine. Thank you Chaka'sGirl for reviewing. More reviews may make me finish this sooner.

"Stand at attention kid." Astra barked at Walter.

The young man glared at her but stood at attention. He'd come a long way in the past six months, and now it was time to test that. Sir Hellsing had just ordered her, her father, and Walter to undertake a difficult mission. They were to infiltrate a Nazi command center. Alucard and Walter were to destroy it while she was to kill the man responsible for creating the creatures.

It had been really sudden, but she wasn't surprised. The only thing that was keeping the Germans from England was the English Channel. Sure there was fighting in the underground of France, but it was really England versus Germany. Thankfully America had finally entered the war.

They were traveling to Germany in the morning. Though it was not in her nature, she was worried. Millions of human lives relied on the success of their mission. Never before had that kind of weight been placed on her, and she was nervous.

After giving Walter his orders, she ventured toward the basement, where her room was. Sighing, she opened the door of her room and flopped down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and relaxed a little. It didn't bother her when a black portal appeared on one of the walls. Alucard walked out of it and sat in a chair next to the bed.

Astra looked over at him and smiled.

"What are you up to Dad?" She asked him.

"I could sense that you were worried. I came to see if you were alright." Alucard replied, looking keenly at his daughter.

Most of the time, Alucard was cold and distant. When they were alone though, he was attentive to her. Astra's mother had been a prostitute that Alucard had raped one night when he was on the rampage. It wasn't until she was six did he realize that he had a daughter. Since then he watched over her and cared for her. Now he came running when he felt her get nervous or scared. It was probably in the nature of a father.

_I'm worried._ Astra thought.

_About the mission._ Alucard replied in her head.

_Yes, it's just... There is so much riding on this. I'm afraid that if I mess up-_

_If you start thinking that, you will mess up. Don't worry Astra, you'll be fine._

_I hope so Dad, I hope so._

Alucard rushed through the forest, trying to find Farley. Blood rushed to his face when he thought what the mad man could be doing to his daughter. He prayed that he wasn't going to be too late.

Walter piloted a chopper above the forest. His night vision goggles helped him keep track of Alucard and he followed him. There would have been no way for him to follow the vampire on foot, so Sir Hellsing had told him to take a chopper.

Very rarely was Walter worried, and when it was then there was something to worry about. He was afraid for Astra. He'd known her since he was fourteen and had seen what she could do but still... She was only human and sometimes she got into trouble. The fact that this gas was still around scared him. Astra had barely escaped death last time, and as much as he knew her, he didn't know if she could do it a second time.

_Please fight it Astra._ Walter thought as he saw Alucard stop on the ground.

Astra slowly crept through the halls of the Nazi Creature Headquarters. The group of them had snuck in only a few minutes earlier and she already heard gunshots from the other side of the building. She wasn't surprised; her father was like that, thinking that guns would solve everything.

Quietly, she peered into a room that had its door ajar. Inside she saw nothing. She proceeded down the hall. At the end she found another door ajar. This time, she saw a man inside; he had his back to her and was leaning over a chemistry set. Slowly, she crept inside.

"Excuse me." She said.

The man whirled around. His face was covered in black soot, but his brown eyes still shone brightly. He wore a leather apron and black leather gloves. Protective goggles rested on his forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked with a distinctive German accent.

"Clean-up crew." She replied, edging toward him. "Came to pick up the trash. Damn this place is dirty."

Suddenly he pulled a gun and pointed it straight at her head.

"Don't move." He growled. "Or I'll blow your damn brains out."

Alucard ran through the halls of an underground tunnel. Walter wasn't far behind. Both were anxious. He could sense her, she was close. There was something else he could sense, fear, and it was coming from her.

The vampire quickened his pace, and reached the room where the emotions were coming from. He didn't wait for Walter, who'd fallen quite behind. Instead he kicked open the door. Inside the room glass shattered.

He could see Astra on a steel slab while a short man with wrinkled skin and gray hair stood up. Alucard could sense his fear. Then he noticed something. There was an IV in Astra's arm. His heart stopped.

"No." He whispered as he ran over to her.

"I don't think so Demon." Farley growled as he produced a cross.

Alucard shrank back and glared at Farley.

"What have you done to her?"

"Sent her demon side back to hell, like I'm going to do to you."

With that, Farley pulled out a gun and fired.

Astra began panting, she was exhausted. Blood flowed freely from her wounds, which were numerous. Her opponent wasn't human, though he looked it. In fact, he too was a vampire. It seemed as if he had strength equal to her father's and though she wasn't a pushover, she was starting to think that she couldn't win. He was pushing her around and she didn't like it.

"Had enough yet?" Her advisory taunted. "Have you half-breed?"

"I'll stop fighting when hell freezes over." She growled under her breath.

Then he came at her. She felt him sink his teeth into her neck and she gasped. Instinctively, she lashed out at him and finally got him off her. Now the blood was pouring out of her neck and her world was becoming fuzzy. With her last bit of strength she pulled her revolver out and aimed it at the man. He had made his way over to some lever. Her finger squeezed the trigger. As the vampire fell, he pulled the lever down with him.

Astra sighed and let the darkness overcome her. _At last, they're finally gone...._

Alucard dodged the bullet Farley just fired. His white fangs gleamed in the light as he bared them, intent on biting Farley. Instead, his teeth came in contact with a cross that Farley had thrust at him. Alucard jumped back and glared at Farley. Then he heard Walter behind him. If he could distract Farley long enough for Walter to take care of Astra... With that, he lunged at Farley, teeth bared.

Walter saw what Alucard was doing and quickly made his way to Astra. The vampire was very pale and her breathing had almost stopped. Thinking quickly, he pulled the IV from her arm and checked her pulse. It was getting slower. _She needs blood._ He thought franticly.

Just as he thought that, Alucard snapped Farley's neck and watched as the man lay on the ground paralyzed.

"She needs blood!" Walter yelled to the vampire clad in red.

Alucard looked at Astra and his heart skipped a beat. Quickly and without thinking, he grabbed Farley and dragged him over to the table. Astra didn't open her eyes even when Alucard punctured the man's neck. _Please wake up Astra._ Alucard thought franticly as he held out the bleeding neck for his daughter.

Astra slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them when the light touched them. _It's too bright damn it._ Then she felt the rays from the light fade and then vanish. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The only thing that lit the room now was a candle on the dresser on the other side of the room. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw Alucard sitting next to the bed.

"You scared me Astra." He whispered.

_What happened?_

_That damn gas from the war survived. He was using it to..._

_That makes sense._

_What do you mean?_

_I was reliving training Walter and that final battle of the war._

_How ironic._

_Huh?_

_During that final battle was the first time you were affected by that thing._

_That's right._

There was a moment where both minds were blank, before.

_What about Walter?_

_What about him?_

_Where is he?_

_Taking care of Sir Integra. He was worried about you._

_You would never believe that if you met him fifty years ago._

_A lot has changed Astra._

_Everything but me._


	5. Immortality

I don't own Hellsing, Astra is mine. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!!!!

Astra sat on the roof of the Hellsing mansion. The freezing winter wind stung her cheeks, but she didn't care. It was easily below freezing and her tears froze as they fell off her face. Red balls of ice were scattered around her, and her face was stained from the blood tears. As the clouds moved, revealing the moon, she buried her face in her sleeve.

Suddenly, she lost it. Tears flowed freely. All of the blood stained her sleeve. Drawing in a ragged breath, Astra tried to regain control. Slowly, she looked back up at the sky.

Ever since she had been kidnapped, she's been thinking. Her captor had spoken of hell, and releasing her from it. His words, they reminded Astra of her life.

She was the immortal daughter of Count Dracula, better know as Alucard. Born half human and half vampire, she'd never known which world she belonged in. Many humans were afraid of her because of her blood red eyes. Vampires taunted her because she wasn't a "true" vampire.

Those few she had befriended, Walter and Seras, they were different. Walter was human, and he isn't going to live forever. Seras is young, too young to know much about being a vampire. Alucard… Well Alucard was just Alucard. He would never understand, he's the most powerful vampire in existence.

Sighing, Astra stood up and brushed herself off. There wasn't much she could do about her sleeve, but that didn't matter. Big Ben in London had just struck one a.m. The only ones roaming were Alucard and Seras. Most of the help were afraid of Alucard so they didn't stay. Walter and Sir Integra might be up, but they would be in their rooms, not wandering the corridors.

Slowly, Astra made her way down the stairs. All of the corridors were empty. She walked in the shadows to prevent being seen by her father. He was liable to be anywhere so it wasn't a bad idea to be careful. Five minutes later she reached her room. As she reached out for the door handle, something mad her freeze.

There was something in her room that shouldn't be there. It was an undead, vampire or ghoul, she didn't know. Slowly, she drew her gun from her holster.

_How the hell did they get past security?_ She asked herself as she stood ready at the door.

If she went to get someone, whatever it was could be gone by the time she got back. Taking a deep breath, she kicked open the door and surveyed the room.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation," she yelled into the room. "Amen."

"So you are the daughter of the legendary Alucard," a course voice emitted from her room.

"Who are you, and how did you get past the perimeter guards?!"

"Getting past measly humans is no problem for a true creature of the night. You should know what that is like, but you don't, do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've lived your life around humans, serving them, getting your orders from them. You've never known what it is like to kill a human just for the fun of it. You really should try it, it's quite fun."

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me that you are attached to those worthless mortals. They're only good for food."

Her blood began to boil. She swept the room with her eyes. There was no one there. At least she couldn't see anyone.

"Where are you?" Astra demanded.

"You are looking with human eyes." The voice responded.

"How else am I supposed to look? I'm half human."

"So much to learn, so little time."

Suddenly, there was a bright light in front of her eyes. She raised her arm to shield her sensitive eyes. As quickly as it had come, the light vanished. Astra gasped when she lowered her hand.

No longer was she in her bedroom. Instead she was in what looked like a fairytale forest. A couple of rabbits were around her feet, and there were birds singing in the trees.

"Welcome," the course voice said.

She whirled around. Standing behind her was a man dressed in black clothes, similar to ones worn in the Victorian Era. He had shoulder length brown hair and ice blue eyes. His posture made her stand up straighter. It was evident that he was used to intimidating people.

"Who are you?" She growled. "And where am I?"

"I am no one of consequence." He replied as he took a step toward her. "And you are in the Forest of No Return."

"What do you want?"

"The Princess of Darkness should be educated about her powers."

"Who?"

"The Princess of-"

No, no. Who is this Princess and what do I have to do with it?"

"You are so of the teacher. Now you are the student."

"Hold on. You mean I'm…"

"Yes."

A smirk came over his face. His eyes seemed to stair into her soul. Unconsciously, she stood up straighter, shifting a little under his gaze. In seeing this, there seemed to be a strange fire that came into his eyes.

"Your training will begin," he pulled a watch out of his pocket. "Now."

Something whished past her ear. It embedded itself in a tree on the other side of the clearing. There was something moving behind her and she whirled around. She couldn't see anyone or anything.

Another thing came at her and she jumped out of the way. It was an arrow, but she still couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly another arrow came at her, and another. They were coming in a steady stream from different places are the clearing.

"You fight like a human!" He taunted her.

Astra didn't have time to respond as she dodged the arrows. One of them hit her shoulder. A gasp escaped her lips. Instinctively, she reached to pull it out but felt warmth around her hand. Glancing down, she saw the arrow glowing. Ignoring the warmth, she grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of her shoulder. It came out without any problem.

For some strange reason, the rain of arrows stopped. She leaned against a tree, trying to regain her breath. He walked over to her with a "you are such a horrible fighter: smirk.

Without warning, she grabbed him by his throat and pinned him against the tree. He grabbed at her hands as her eyes started to glow.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She spat. "You pretend to be God. Well let me tell you something. I've been alive over two hundred years and there isn't much I haven't seen. I fought during the American Civil War, World War one and two. I've taught some of the best vampire hunter in all of Europe, including the Angel of Death. Now either tell me who you are or I'll be forced to kill you."

With that, she dropped him. He lay at her feet struggling for breath. His eyes were full of hatred and loathing. Slowly, he caught his breath and stood up, easily towering over her. Suddenly, he grabbed her neck and pinned her against the tree. She clawed at his hand, in an attempt to get him off of her.

"Listen to me," he growled." You think you're all high and mighty being a vampire hunter. Well let me tell you something. All the vampires you fought are nothing compared to me. I am Lord Manelin, right hand of the King. I've been killing humans since you were in diapers. The King asked me to do this as a favor. Otherwise I wouldn't be caught dead with a stupid half breed."

Astra could barely make out what he said; she was too busy struggling to breath. He let go of her and she leaned against the tree, catching her breath. Suddenly, she started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Manelin spat.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." She smiled.

"Oh really? What has the little half breed done? Killed a ghoul?"

"I am the daughter of the strongest vampire in existence. I have survived Nazi campaigns, human wars, training the Angel of Death, and a Nazi drug made to kill me."

"So what? Human wars, human drugs, and training a human."

"You didn't know Walter when he was a kid."

Astra smiled as she stood up. Manelin stood up a little straighter. He didn't like the look in her eyes one bit.

"Besides, what could you teach me?" She asked as she began to walk to the other side of the clearing.

"Everything you ever wanted to know."

She stopped for a second before walking away again.

"Why do you leave when everything you could ever want could be yours?" He asked her.

"You say that humans are weak," she replied. "I'm half human. That is what binds me to them."

"So are you frightened about something that you never dreamed existed? You didn't have a choice in the matter and have always been shunned. Come with me and see what it's like. Immortality shouldn't be lonely."

Astra stopped and turned to face him. He continued:

"I know you've been mulling over immortality lately, how you have been all alone. Vampires live forever, those weak humans don't. Why do you so desperately cling to something that will just bring you heartache? Come with me and discover what it is like to never feel alone again."

A/N: Kind of a cliffe. I like it though. I wrote this during study during the past week. Took like two days. It was fun. Who knows when the next one will be out. If I get reviews it might make it come faster. (hint, hint)


	6. Princess of Darkness

I don't own Hellsing, Astra is mine. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!!!!

"Where the hell could she be?" Alucard asked himself as he paced his room.

Astra had gone up to the roof last night and hadn't been seen since. Everyone was on the lookout for her. Walter had informed Sir Integra who had said that she would probably show up soon. Alucard, however, was not so easily convinced. His daughter didn't just disappear, if she was gone, then something was wrong. Never had she gone out without letting him know.

_Where are you Astra? _The vampire clad in red thought. _What happened? Where did you go?_

_Your daughter is safe for now._ A strange voice echoed through Alucard's chambers.

"Who are you?" Alucard yelled to the room.

_I am Jovan, King of all Vampires._

"No." Alucard whispered, for the first time ever, fear showing in his voice. "What have you done with her?"

_I have yet to do anything Alucard. Why are you so worried? You never even wanted to have a daughter. Why does she matter so much, and yet her mother so little?_

"Bastard."

_Don't tempt me Alucard. You were once one of us. One of the true immortals. Then you spoiled it by pledging your loyalty to that damn Hellsing family._

"Just tell me where Astra is."

_She is in the Forest of No Return. Lord Manelin is training her. You remember him, don't you. He has the position you once held, my right hand._

"Get out of here."

_Temper, temper. Relax Alucard. I must tell you one thing first, though. Astra is to be the Princess of Darkness. You should feel honored, really. To have such an honor bestowed upon one's daughter-_

"Get out!" Alucard roared.

_Alright then. I will go, but be warned, if you go after her, Astra will be killed. Farewell my old friend._

"ASTRA!" Alucard yelled, the echo carrying the sound to Sir Integra's study.

"What the hell was that?" She asked Walter, who stood serving her tea.

"I do believe." He said as he poured the tea. "That Alucard is worried about Astra."

"She'll be fine."

"I hope so."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not good enough." Manelin's voice rang in Astra's ears as she evaded another target. "You need to stand straighter."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that with these things coming at me?" She mumbled, knocking another target out of the air.

"Stop you miserable wench." He growled.

Astra stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. Manelin walked over to her. Suddenly, a cane appeared in his hand and he brought it down on her head.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

"For being not getting that right." He shook the cane in her face. "You need to have your torso straight when you evade."

"That just makes you a bigger target."

"You're not fighting ghouls here, you're fighting vampires. They don't lunge at you like ghouls, they attack in a noble way. There are no cheap shots as you would call them."

"I don't know what vampires you're talking about, but they're damn well not the ones I've been fighting."

"I can assure you that when you fight here, you will only be fighting noble vampires, not the trash that your human friends deal with. Your father knows what I am talking about."

"I doubt it."

"Your father was a noble vampire, until he sank down to serving that damn Hellsing house."

"My father was the creation of the Hellsing family."

"So that's what he has told you. I'm sorry to tell you that Count Dracula was once a proud member of the King's court."

"Bull shit."

"It is the truth. He had the seat I now occupy, right hand to the King. It was too bad that the Hellsing family caught him and made them their whipping boy."

"My father is not a whipping boy." Astra's voice shook with rage. "He is a servant of the noble Hellsing family, headed now by Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. I am honored to be of service to them, and honored that my father has such a noble-"

"What is noble about being the servant of humans?"

"You seem to forget that I am human."

"Your father raped a prostitute while on a rampage. You were never supposed to be created."

"Shut up." She lunged at him.

Manelin smirked before moving out of her reach. Astra growled deep in her throat and swiped at him. This time her attack was right on target. He landed with a thud and before he could even sit up, she had his gun pointing at his throat. His eyes were filled with fear.

"I could do it you know." Astra's voice was like ice. "But I want to know who the hell is this damn king is and why he wants me to be a princess."

"Let go of me." Manelin's voice was laced with rage.

He pushed her off of him and got to his feet. Astra glared at him before aiming her gun again. Manelin appeared to be gone before reappearing behind her. Cold steel rubbed up against her neck. She froze for a split second before pushing him away from her. Her gun was pointed at his head while his knife was at her throat.

"Stop this nonsense immediately." A loud voice made her look up.

At the edge of the clearing stood a man wearing what looked like clothing from the middle ages. He stood tall, as if he was God. Astra looked at him skeptically. It seemed as if he was staring into her soul.

"Your Majesty." Manelin got down on his knee before yanking on the leg of her pants in an effort to make her kneel.

"Why do you not kneel?" She then noticed a young looking vampire behind the other one.

"Kneeling indicates respect." Astra said, staring at the strange man. "And I have yet to see anything that would indicate that I should respect this piece of filth."

Suddenly, three other men appeared around the clearing, all had pointed their crossbows at her. Manelin had stood up now and was about to pin her against a tree when something stopped him. She looked up at the king guy and saw that he had raised his hand.

"Please do not harm her." He seemed to command the others. "She is the Princess of Darkness."

"Like hell." She replied as she put her gun in its holster.

"Excuse me?"

"I said like hell. There is no way that I am going to become a princess, much less being the Princess of Darkness."

"It is a real honor. Especially in this time and age."

"If being kidnapped is an honor, then those are some demented people."

"You are stubborn, aren't you?"

"Personality fault, I've been working on it, but nothing seems to fix it."

"Your father was never stubborn…"

"I'm not my father. I never have been and I never will be. I've yet to figure out why people compare me to him so much, I mean, he is the most legendary vampire in existence and I'm merely a half-breed."

"The daughter of the most power-"

"Power has nothing to do with it. Now, give me a reason to stick around, or I'm going home."

"The reason I give you is your father's legacy."

"Please," Astra sighed, exasperated. "I'm sick of hearing about my father. My whole life, I've been trying to get out of his shadow. There is no way in hell that I'm going to step back into it."

"Is that so…" His voice started to drift off. "Well then, you and Lord Manelin must join us for dinner."

"I don't drink blood." Astra protested.

Manelin, however, stepped on her foot and dragged her to follow him as they walked behind the others. Every so often, she could see him glare at her and she glared right back. She sighed as they reached a hill, overlooking what looked like a village. There was a castle not far behind it.

"All of this will be yours Astra." She heard the King say before they descended down the hill, leading Astra into the Lion's Den.

­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Astra." Alucard was now pacing on the roof of the Hellsing House. "Where the hell are you?"

"Is there something wrong Alucard?" Walter asked the vampire as he reached the roof.

"Astra has been kidnapped."

"How do you?"

"The King of Vampires, Jarvis, told me."

"How, no one has sent anything…"

"Vampires can communicate through our minds over long distances."

"Well then, why does he want her?"

"I was his right hand; a long, long time ago. He was very upset with me for leaving to serve the Hellsing Family. I believe that this is revenge."

"She must be rescued then."

"He said that if I tried, he would kill her. Anyway, he seems to be hell bent on making her Princess of Darkness."

"Princess of Darkness?"

"It is a position for a vampire. Whoever holds the position is in charge of trying to conquer the world."

"Have faith in Astra, Alucard." Walter sighed before looking up at the stars. "She is an incredible person, and would never do that. Her strength is not in her physical body, it is in her heart. Astra has never failed, and this time will be no different."

Alucard sighed and headed down into the house. He would like to believe what Walter said was true, but he knew Jarvis. That bastard would do everything in his power to get what he wanted, no matter who got hurt. Astra wasn't safe from him, even with all of her strength. Physically and mentally, he had the upper hand, and Alucard was scared to death.

_Astra, oh Astra. Please, fight Jarvis. He will stop at nothing to take what he wants. I don't want you got get caught in his power hungry scheme. Get out of there as soon as you can._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astra sat next to Manelin at a huge table situated in the middle of a great hall. About two seats down from her, sat the King at the end of the table. The entire hall was filled with vampires of all types. They differed as much as the humans of New York City. She'd never seen so many in one place.

Before she'd even been allowed into the Great Hall, a young female vampire had taken her to a room at on of the towers of the castle. There, the young vampire had told her that she was to change.

She supplied a long, flowing, black dress. The dress looked like it had been designed in the Middle Ages. It had a very low v neck and showed a lot of skin. Both sleeves passed her wrists and had sort of a sorceress feel.

The young vampire, who had identified herself as Kiara, insisted that she do her hair. It took her about five minutes to convince Astra, but in the end, she was allowed to do her hair. Kirara had pulled her long blond hair into a bun on top of her head, decorating it with black clips that had blood red stones in the middle.

Glancing over at Manelin, Astra tried to figure out what she was supposed to do. This was her first time attending anything fancier than a meal at a Chinese Food restaurant. Most of the time, no one wanted a half vampire at a dinner party, it would scare away all of the guests.

Suddenly, many human children, all with cuts near their throat, walked into the hall. They walked in front of the vampires and tilted their necks. To her horror, the vampires all reached for the children and sank their teeth into their necks.

A little girl stood next to her, waiting for Astra to bite her. Astra's heart skipped a beat.

"Is there something wrong Astra?" the King asked her, taking a pause from his meal. "You don't look hungry."

"Human blood runs through my veins. I have never, and will never drink from another human." With that, Astra stood up and walked out of the room.

She didn't know where she was, or where the corridor led, but she didn't care. Eventually, she found herself on a balcony, overlooking the sea. Shakily, she leaned on the railing. The wind whipped her hair, pulling it from the clasps. Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she whipped them away before they could start to fall.

Suddenly, Astra heard footsteps behind her. They were getting louder and louder by the second, until suddenly, they stopped. She didn't bother to turn around. Whoever it was moved behind her so quickly that she didn't realize that they were there until she felt their breathing on her neck.

"What the hell do you want?" Her voice would have sent a chill down any man's spine.

"You walked out on His Majesty." Manelin's voice shook with rage. "You insulted him, the people of the court, and me."

"So what?"

"Get over that you are human. It will only hold you back."

"My humanity is what keeps me from being a demon like my father."

"You are demon no matter what you think. Whatever you say, whatever you do cannot change that."

A moment of silence passed between them. Astra really didn't know how to reply. She'd always repressed the thought that she might be a demon, but now that Manelin had said it, it almost seemed to be true. In her heart, there was no way that she was as ruthless as her father. She showed mercy when he did not. That was the difference, in her mind, between being human and a demon.

"I know that I am demon." Astra admitted. "I drink the blood of humans to preserve my immortality, but, I would give my immortality for the chance to feel at peace."

"What are you talking about?" Manelin's voice seemed surprised.

"I wasn't born with a purpose, so I really have no meaning for my life. Humans fear me, and vampires torment me. The only thing I can do is hunt vampires and ghouls. It seems as if it is the only thing that I will do for the rest of eternity."

"That is a pretty meaningless existence."

"The only thing that I've ever wanted is to feel wanted, needed. Why the hell am I telling you this? You probably don't even care."

They stood in silence for a while, both looking up at the sky. Manelin moved next to her and looked at her face. She noticed this and looked at him. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment.

"Lord Manelin." Kirara's voice broke the silence.

"Yes?" Manelin asked, both of us turning around.

"His Majesty would like you to join him in the dungeons."

"Alright." With that he strode off, leaving Kirara and I alone.

"I heard about the incident in the Great Hall." Kirara stood next to me at the railing.

"Damn word gets around fast." I replied.

"So you have human blood?"

"I'm a half-breed."

"That's impossible. You're the daughter of Count Dracula, he would never-"

"He raped a prostitute while on a rampage in London. I was never supposed to be born."

"But if you don't drink blood, then how do you survive?"

"I do drink blood, but only transfusion blood. Anyway, being human has its advantages; I can go in sunlight and eat human food."

"That is so weird. Well, anyway, you should probably get out of that dress."

"Not a bad idea."

With that, Astra followed Kirara into the castle, towards her biggest adventure yet.


	7. The Bride

I don't own Hellsing, Astra is mine. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!

Alucard paced his room in the dungeon of the Hellsing House. His eyes were a deep crimson, filled with fear and anger. No one in their right mind would go near him at this point.

"Alucard!" Sir Integra's voice broke his train of thought. "Alucard, stop your damn pacing."

"Astra has yet to return." Alucard replied, still pacing.

"Give it a rest Alucard. She is a big girl; she can take care of herself."

"She is up against the King of Vampires."

"She's beaten Nazi drugs, I think one little vampire wouldn't stand a chance, now come along. I have a mission for you. There is a vampire that has been terrorizing downtown London. He calls himself Xavier, Prince of Darkness, what ever that means."

"Xavier… Impossible."

"What do you mean Alucard?"

"He is the son of Jarvis, King of Vampires."

"So…"

"He is the one who has Astra." Alucard said as ran out the door.

* * *

"Sit up straighter damn it." Manelin growled at Astra.

"No." Astra replied, slouching even more than before.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because I don't want to be here."

"You think I want to be here teaching a spoiled little half breed."

"If you think I'm spoiled you should meet Sir Integra."

"Lord Manelin." Kirara interrupted the argument. "His Majesty wanted me to tell you that Xavier is here."

"Who?" Astra looked at the both of them curiously.

"His majesty's son, Xavier, the Prince of Darkness." Manelin informed her, sighing. "You will meet him tonight and please try to act like a princess; he is your future husband."

"What! There is no why in hell I'm getting married to anyone."

"You are; it is tradition."

"Screw tradition." She stood up and headed toward the door on the opposite side of the room.

Suddenly, the door swung open and there, in the doorway, stood the king. Astra took a step back, glaring at him. The king entered the room, followed by a young man.

"It is good to see you again Astra." Jarvis smiled at Astra. "This is my son, Xavier. Xavier, this is your bride, Astra, daughter of Count Dracula."

"A pleasure." Xavier smiled, kissing her hand.

Xavier towered over Astra, who was in fact, short. He had long, flowing black hair and dark brown eyes. His clothes were similar to those from the Renaissance. Everything about him seemed human except for his fangs, which protruded from the corners of his mouth. There was something else about him, something almost devilish.

"You will join us." The king said. "For dinner."

"I'm afraid that I will have to decline that offer." Astra smiled at him.

"And why is that?" Xavier questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"I do not drink blood from a human." She replied, ignoring his tone.

"And why is that?"

"I am half human."

"Dear no, Count Dracula would never…"

"What someone would do and what they actually do are two very different things." Astra smiled again. "Now if you would excuse me, I must get going. My father is most likely very worried."

"I do not believe that he would like you to miss such a grand occasion." The King told her as she started to leave the room.

"No," she stopped for a second. "He would rather me be out killing humans and ghouls without mercy. Unfortunately, neither thing is likely to happen. I bid you gentlemen goodnight."

With that, Astra strode out of the room. She headed down the many corridors, toward the garden. A few minutes later, she reached it. Sighing, she looked up at the sky, the stars shone brightly overhead. They seemed to illuminate the garden and she started to walk amongst the plants.

It was so peaceful there, very different from the rest of the castle which was always full of activity. She'd found this place the day after she'd walked out on the dinner. That was a week ago and she'd visited it every night since then.

"Why am I here?" She asked herself aloud. "I should be back in London not here in this fairytale land."

"So you think all of this is a fairytale?" Xavier's voice made her jump.

"Yes I do." She replied, trying not to show her surprise.

"That is too bad." His eyes started to turn dark. "For this is going to be your new home."

"Like hell."

"You don't have much choice."

"Listen buddy. I'm not someone to mess around with."

"Why? Because you're a vampire slayer? Listen kid, you're young and naïve. Therefore, you are going to become the Princess of Darkness. You will be a good little wife and bear me many sons."

"Burn in hell." She growled.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her head and everything went black.

* * *

"Master." Seras's voice invaded Alucard's thoughts. "Where is this land of vampires?"

"Somewhere that no human could ever get to." He replied mysteriously.

"How are we going to get in?"

"Do not worry Police Girl."

With that, Alucard opened one of his portals. Suddenly, the door of his room burst open and both Sir Integra and Walter stood there panting.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sir Integra demanded.

"To find Xavier the Prince of Darkness." Alucard smirked.

"Well then, if that is all, I suppose that you wouldn't mind the two of us coming along." Sir Integra marched toward the portal.

"It is going to be very dangerous master."

"How dangerous could it be?"

"In that world, humans serve only as food."

"Well then, we will have to be very careful."

Sir Integra stepped into the portal. Alucard sighed and followed her, knowing that the other two would follow.

They emerged in what looked like an old garden behind a huge castle. It seemed as if it was hundreds of years old. Alucard sighed and started walking toward what seemed like a back entrance. Without warning, a rain of arrows descended upon them.

"What the hell!" Sir Integra's said as she ducked behind Alucard.

Then, just as suddenly as they had started, the rain of arrows stopped. An evil laughter replaced it.

"After five centuries you have returned." A cruel voice echoed through the garden. "Welcome back, Count."

"Show yourself you bastard." Alucard's voice shook with rage.

"Very well." Jarvis stepped out from behind one of the many garden walls. "Please, forgive the attack my old friend. I was not sure whether or not you were an intruder."

"Where is she?" Alucard demanded.

"You will see her soon enough. At the wedding, perhaps. You know as well as I do that it is against tradition to see the Princess of Darkness before she is wed."

"Your Majesty." Manelin stepped out from the shadows.

"What is it?"

"The half-breed has disappeared."

A/N: I love this twist. Hope everyone likes.


End file.
